Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust control device that performs an exhaust control on an exhaust pipe in an engine mounted to a motorcycle or a similar vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
A vehicle such as a motorcycle includes an exhaust control device that includes an exhaust valve in the middle of an exhaust pipe. Opening and closing an exhaust passage improve exhaust efficiency. Specifically, for example, the exhaust pipe includes two exhaust valves actuated in different rotation speed regions of an engine. With the two exhaust valves, an electronically controlled actuator drives the respective exhaust valves. This allows further appropriate control of the two exhaust valves according to the engine rotation speed.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4587371 discloses an exhaust control device that performs an open/close driving control on two types of exhaust valves by a single actuator.
However, this exhaust control device actuates the two exhaust valves of different actuating regions by the one actuator. This complicates a configuration of the actuator such as a pulley and a positioning unit. This has no choice but to increase the number of components and the weight, and these factors affected productivity. This also made it difficult to precisely manage the actuating regions by the actuator.